gtafandomcom-20200222-history
X80 Proto
|related = }} The Grotti X80 Proto is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the continuation of Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The X80 Proto is the first car in the series to be based on a concept hyper/racing car, namely the Ferrari F80 Concept, as seen in the frontal styling, especially in the grille area, side profiling and intakes. The headlights are extremely sharply shaped and large, and progress from the interior of the frontal intakes to down the sides of the front fenders. Through the front windshield, two adjustable shock absorbers and springs for the frontal suspension can be seen. The horizontal alignment of these suspension components implies the usage of a pushrod-actuated front suspension setup. On the rear of the main cockpit, the rear window is split in two by a large strip of carbon fibre. The side features a large number of progressive curves which originate from the front fenders and curve down to the bottom of car, directly in front of the wheels. From there, two large intakes open on either side; one of which leads towards the engine bay for general cooling and ram-intake air, while the other flows into the rear wheel arches and provides cooling air for the rear brakes. The rear of the vehicle is very exposed in that no bumper is seen hiding the rear fascia. The cockpit of the vehicle curves to the very end of the back of the car, where it narrows into a thin, streamlined hexagonal polygon, at the end of which is a small grille with the license plate fitted within. A small F1-style red braking light can be seen placed directly underneath this grille. Two rectangular exhausts exit either side of the rear of the vehicle. Under the exhaust area, a small 5-element upper diffuser can be found. The large built-in rear spoiler doubles as an airbrake, and seems to take its inspiration from the Ferrari FXX-K, as do the LED rear light units. Underneath the small diffuser mentioned earlier, a larger full-width carbon-fibre diffuser can be found, which seems to be based on that of the GreenGT LeMans prototype car, which gives the X80 Proto a double diffuser array, not unlike those used in F1 from 2009 until they were banned in 2011. The rear features an openable hatch above where the engine is located, directly behind the split rear window. Like the Osiris and Stirling GT, the car has gull-wing doors. The interior, being unique to this vehicle, is mostly composed of carbon fibre, found around the dash, gauge cluster and central console. By default, the vehicle gains a dark-red interior around the front of the cockpit, directly under the window. Red can also be seen down the door panels. The entire underside of the vehicle is completely carbon-fibre plated for aerodynamics, more so than the Cheetah, as even the front and rear diffs are plated over. Because of the adjustable shocks, the suspension is extremely low, giving the car one of the lowest profile designs in the game. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected, the X80 Proto is arguably the best performing car in the game. The car's exposed bodywork and carbon-fibre usage gives it very little weight; comparable to the Panto and Futo. As well as this, traction is equally as good due to the all wheel drive layout. The vehicle's powerful engine gives it the highest statistical top speed in the game, higher than that of the Adder by 1km/h. The car also has rapid acceleration, although several other super cars, such as the T20 and Osiris are competitive in this field. In terms of handling, the car is equipped with separate rear flaps which individually lift up and down according to both acceleration and cornering, in a similar manner to the T20. This gives the car excellent stability and control in cornering, however the overall light weight and phenomenal power still prove too much in some instances, and cause the vehicle to spin out. The flaps also serve useful in braking situations. The car's exposed bodywork mean it is incredibly vulnerable to damage and tyres being shot out, unfortunately. The car is also prone to slight oversteer when cornering at high speeds, and reducing the revs and throttle mid-way through a corner can often result in slight loss of control, but this can be easily recovered by maintaining around 6000 revolutions around corners. The engine cover/cam cover design appears to be reused from the Furore GT and Rapid GT, appearing to be a V8 engine. The engine sound, while hard to summarize, is similar to Formula 1 racing car engines, an extremely high revving engine, which seems to have the sound of a supercharger whine. Because of the high power of the engine, and the excessive amount of revolutions per minute, the car tends to backfire when downshifting. Constantly hitting the brake when at high speeds can result in large backfires which have a louder sound than any other backfires on vehicles. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed =85.311661% |rsc_acceleration =93.75% |rsc_braking =36.666668% |rsc_traction =81.818184% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery X80Proto-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The X80 Proto as seen on the Rockstar Newswire. X80Proto-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The X80 Proto as seen on Legendary Motorsport. X80Proto-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The X80 Proto on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,700,000. Trivia *The name "X80" is an obvious reference to the F80 it is based upon, while Proto refers to its status as a prototype/concept car. **''Prototipo'' is also Italian for "prototype," owing to its concept car looks as well as referencing that Ferrari and its GTA counterpart, Grotti, are Italian manufacturers. **The X in "X80" is likely taken from the Red Bull X2014 concept racecar present in the Gran Turismo racing game series. This can be supported by the fact that the Proto shares several similar features with the X2014. *A small glitch causes the light emitted by the taillights as well as headlights to be visible through the solid bodywork at certain camera angles. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles